MurphyRaven One shots
by mfandom61
Summary: Just a bunch of scenarios between Murphy and Raven.
1. What Happens Next? (modern day AU)

I looked up at the clock for the 10th time in less than 5 minutes. It was 9:47pm. I had been waiting for the news. My hands wouldn't stop shaking.

I looked down at my phone thinking of who to text. I couldn't be alone. Bellamy was with Clarke and Madi. Echo and Emori were on a trip and the others were busy. I thought about Monty and Harper for a second, still couldn't believe they were dead.

I opened the contact labeled Murphy. 'Would he really care?' I quickly wrote up a text saying I was in the hospital. Not even a second later he texted asking if I was okay. I explained what had happened to Shaw and Murphy said he was on his way.

"Hey…" Murphy said sitting on the cold hard chair next to me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I'd done so good without crying. But just then I felt like I was going to break.

Murphy looked at me with a concerned look on his face. Then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. For the first time since the crash over an hour ago, I felt safe. What felt like a year later a doctor called me over.

"...I'm so sorry but Miles is in a coma. And we don't know how bad it will be." The doctor said. He kept talking but I barely heard it. You would think I'd cry but I didn't, I just felt numb. They said they would keep him for observation, that's all I heard.

I sat down on the chair next to Murphy.

"So what's the verdict?" I didn't say anything at first.

"What? Are you okay? What happened?" Murphy asked getting increasingly worried about me.

"He's in a coma." I said quietly. Murphy reached over and lightly grabbed my hand. I tried my best to smile at him and he tried his best to smile back.

"Raven, you have been here a whole two days. You need to get some sleep in a proper bed." Murphy said handing me a cup of water. I looked at Shaw in the hospital bed with all the wires and tubbing. I didn't want to leave him but I was exhausted and I couldn't seem to get sleep in the hospital.

I reluctantly agreed and let Murphy help me up. He drove us back to my apartment. I looked out the car window not saying much. That's what I had done the past two days in the hospital, not said much of anything and stared. John hasn't pushed me to talk which I appreciated.

That night I lay awake in my bed not being able to sleep. Murphy insisted on staying the night on my couch to make sure I was okay. I didn't fight him on it because frankly I didn't want to be alone. I looked over at my alarm clock, it read 3:45am. I sighed and reached over to the nightstand to grab my brace.

I hastily put it on and pulled myself slowly out of my bed. Even after all these years I wasn't fully used to the injury. I slowly closed my bedroom door not wanting to wake Murphy. I grabbed a cup and pressed it up against the water dispenser on the fridge. I was so tired that I didn't hear Murphy getting off the couch.

"It's almost 4am, you have to get some sleep." I jumped as I realized his presence.

"Can't sleep. Why are you up?"

"Can't sleep either," Murphy said grabbing a cup for himself. I walked over to the couch and moved the blanket I had given Murphy. I lowered myself on the couch and Murphy joined me. We drank our water in silence.

"You don't deserve this." He said suddenly. I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Raven..you're one of the best people I know. You do everything for everyone yet you get dealt the worst things." I laughed slightly and John smiled a bit.

"I could say the same about you." Not sure what came over us but we sat with our half empty glasses of water laughing at what we had been given in life. I was glad to be there with him.

We finished up our water and Murphy helped me up off the couch.

"Now please go to sleep." Murphy said. I groaned slightly and went back to my room. Next thing I knew my alarm was going off at 7:30am. I spent the day in the hospital. Around 6pm John came.

"No change?" He asked while pulling off his coat. I shook my head. He sat down on the other chair in Shaw's room.

"Hey, how about we go do something?" Murphy asked.

"I don't really want to leave."

"I know you don't. But Raven you can have an evening off of caring for everyone but yourself." He said. I didn't know what to make of that. It took him a good ten minutes but Murphy convinced me to go somewhere with him.

"We don't even know how to bowl," I said.

"Doesn't matter, it will still be fun." Murphy replied. I slowly pulled myself out of the car and we got shoes and score cards.

"I think you just go like this." Murphy said, followed by him throwing the bowling ball way too hard. Luckily it didn't go too far but he probably could have killed somebody. I tried so hard not to laugh. John smiled when he saw that I was amused.

We spent the next hour being horrendously bad at bowling. And at least half the other people kept looking at us. Pretty sure we were the reason a family left.

"Ah, oh my god I got a strike!" I almost shrieked. Causing a woman to stare at me very weirdly. Murphy clapped and gave me a pat on the back.

"I'm very proud Reyes." I thanked him and we finished up the game. We both ended up doing pretty terrible overall and I won by a whole two points.

"I would have won if you hadn't gotten that strike, beginners luck." He said. I let out a laugh, a genuine one. Murphy smiled at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just like seeing you happy." He replied. I smiled at him and we left. Well we forgot to pay and Murphy said sorry about 50 times when he went back in. We laughed uncontrollably all the way to the car. Murphy filled the car up with gas and went to pay at the convenience store. He came back with a huge bag of chips. He parked the car in the parking lot of the closed grocery store and opened the bag.

"Really, right here?"

"Yes right here, Reyes." He held out the bag to me and I grabbed two chips.

"Really, only two." He said.

"I've been thinking with all the vending machine food I've been eating, maybe I should go on a diet." Murphy looked at me and shook his head.

"Shut up," he said then held out the bag to me again. I ate a couple more and he seemed content with that. We stayed until we finished the whole bag, well mostly Murphy finished it and I ate a couple here and there.

"Thanks". I said once he started driving the car out of the lot.

"For what?"

"Everything. Especially the bowling today." I replied.

"Anytime. You know I'm here for you always, right."

"Yeah Murphy, I know." He smiled. Though my life had been turned upside down the past couple days I felt like it was almost better this time. Better because I had someone who understood. Not that my other friends wouldn't but with Murphy it's different. I feel like I belong when I'm with him. I knew I could get through this, whatever may happen with Shaw.

 **Authors Note**

I know that this probably wasn't the best story but I did try my best. Thank you for reading, feedback is greatly appreciated!

-mfandom61


	2. Kindergarten AU

"John, I swear to god wake up. You have your first day of kindergarten come on be excited." My mom said as she pulled off my covers.

"No!" I said and pulled my covers back on. I did not want to go to school with all those weird kids from the orientation. But my mom wasn't having that and she pulled off my covers again and tossed some clothes at me. I groaned but decided that I may as well get dressed.

I went downstairs and my mom handed me a bowl of Cheerios. Ew, why couldn't I have fruit loops. And of course my mom poured way too much milk on the Cheerios so they were soggy. I ate a couple bites and when my mom wasn't looking I tossed the rest in the garbage.

"John it will be fun and you can make some friends." Mom said.

"No, it won't be fun. And I'm too good to make friends with those toddlers." I responded.

"Ha, John get rid of the attitude. Everyone is equal." She said.

"Everyone is equal." I said in a mocking tone.

"John…" My mom warned. We didn't talk for the rest of the car ride. When we got to school mom walked me in and to my classroom.

"Okay, here we are. Have fun, I'll come pick you up after school today." Mom said before giving me a quick kiss on the head. I walked in and saw all the stupid kids from orientation.

"Hey John, I'm why don't you go find your name." The teacher said pointing to the seats. I found my name at a table with a boy named Joe and two girls Katie and Raven.

"Hi I'm Joe!" The boy next to me exclaimed and tried shaking my hand. I pulled my hand away since he had been picking his nose when I walked into class. A few minutes later Katie's parents came to say bye to her. She started screaming. And my mom said these kids weren't toddlers. At least Raven wasn't being a baby.

The teacher who smiles too much gave us a colouring sheet. Mine was dinosaur.

"What colour should I use on my car?" Joe asked.

"Do I look like I care what colour you use?" I snapped back. He started crying, great he's even younger than I thought. Katie started crying again too, what are these people.

"What happened here?" asked. Through tears Joe said I was being mean and Katie agreed. Great I probably already get a time out.

"Oh really? What did you see Raven?" asked.

"Well I wasn't really listening to them." Raven said very nicely. I liked her she hadn't cried yet.

"Okay well you won't have a time out this time John but just be nicer okay?"

"Yes I'll be nice to the cough toddlers cough." I said while smiling. Raven tried holding back her giggles. just left without saying anything.

"Hey, your pretty cool." Raven said leaning over her desk.

"You too," I responded. After colouring we had circle time. asked everyone what they did over the summer.

"Well, I was just sleeping the whole time." I said followed by laughs from all the kids. asked me to think of something else to say so I made up some stuff about helping my dad clean the garage. During Katie's turn she started crying again and Joe picked his nose during his turn.

"I watched tv...and begged my mom to not to go kindergarten." Raven said, whispering the second part but I was close enough to hear it. After that was finally snack time. We were all lead outside by . Raven sat down by the swings and I joined her.

"Hey." I said while opening my fruit snack.

"Hey John," She said.

"I like you, your better than all these other kids." I whispered.

"You mean all these other toddlers." She responded.

"Yes! You are my new best friend." I said giving her a high five. We spent the rest of the time complaining about our class.

Back inside we were doing stations. Not that I think that's very important to learning but who knows.

"Alright everyone get into partners." said. Raven and I decided to be partners since I obviously wasn't going with anyone else.

"John, wanna be partners?" Joe asked.

"Oh I can't, Joe why don't you be with the teacher." I said. Raven and I tried so hard not to laugh. Joe actually went to ask the teacher, stupid toddler.

"Alright now two partners have to be at each station, so four kids in total." said. We were at station 3 with Mark and Evan.

"Okay so we have to make our names out of magnets." Mark said. Because it wasn't obvious.

"Evan can I have on of the other letter e's please. You only need one for your name." Raven said.

"No I need three my name is slept E-E-E-V-A-N." He said, how stupid is this kid. I laughed so hard.

"No Evan, there is only one e at the beginning of your name." Raven said as nicely as she could.

"You are so stupid Raven, you don't even have an e in your name it's just 5 letter r's!" He said very loudly.

"Stop being mean to my best friend. She is way smarter than you. Go ask how to spell your name." I said, Raven looked kind of sad.

"It's okay.." I said giving her a quick hug. I looked over at Mark who was now sleeping. Actual toddlers. After that we went to another station where we passed around a ball saying our favourite words. Then it was finally lunch.

"What do you have?" I asked Raven. We were sitting as far away from those slimy toddlers as possible.

"Sandwich, banana eww and two cookies." She said handing me a cookie. I handed her three of my chips. Outside while the other kids were playing whatever weird game we made up a small play, very mature of us. After lunch read us a book. Than we practiced some writing.

After school when my mom picked me up I introduced her to my new best friend, she seemed happy about it and she got Raven's moms phone number. I guess the day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Only 20 of the 22 kids were toddlers.

 **Authors' Note-**

Hey, so I know I haven't touched this in almost two months. I had every intention in turning it into a one shot book, I just haven't until now. I'll be updating this every so often. Anyway, thank you for reading and hopefully everyone had a good holiday season (if you celebrate). I also wish everyone a very happy (almost) new year. Additionally, if you want more/quicker updates check out this story (under the same name) on archive of our own.

 **-thatsagooddoor**


	3. The Last Hour

I laid down on the floor not so gracefully. I was so tired I couldn't even stand up straight anymore. I looked up at the ceiling. 'Was the pipe fuzzy?' I couldn't tell, everything was sort of blurry. I guess that's what happens when oxygen is running out. I heard the door to the room I was in move slightly, I looked up and saw John.

He laid down next to me on the cold hard floor. I guess he was tried too, it was only us now. Everyone else that was in space with us went down earlier that week. We had no idea about the oxygen depletion at the time. But it had become our quickening reality.

"You know I always thought I'd go down fighting, not laying down on the floor next to the girl I shot 6 years ago." Murphy said turning his head to look at me.

"Ha, I thought I'd die from some disease or something. Or maybe I'd get floated," I replied. I felt the oxygen levels slowly lower and my lungs struggling the slightest bit more at every breath.

"Since we are going to die soon, we may as well talk ourselves to death," Murphy said. I nodded my head in agreement, not like we could do much of anything else.

"Let's say our first impression of each other." He suggested.

"Well I thought you were a dick since my first impression was basically you shooting me." I didn't have the time to sugar coat anything.

"I really was a dick." He said and even though we were not far from our untimely deaths, we let out very loud laughter.

"But I don't think that about you anymore, how about me?" I asked, very curious to hear what he was going to say.

"Well I thought you were beautiful and kind of bitchy," he said.

"You thought I was beautiful?" I asked while propping myself up on my elbow, he did the same before responding.

"Yup, pretty sure that's most guys first impression of you." He replied like it was no big deal.

"Sure…" I said.

"What's your favourite colour?" Murphy asked me.

"Couldn't think of any other question, huh? Um I guess dark blue." I replied.

"Mines deep red."

"Oh so the colour of blood, how morbid Murphy." I replied with a chuckle.

"How do you feel about Echo?" Murphy asked.

"Well if we are being honest I hated her for months. But she grew on me and now I'd say she's one of my closest friends." I responded.

"I kind of hated her too. But honestly she reminds me of myself in some ways. So I guess we kind of connected fairly quick."

"How do you feel about all the prisoners that will die alongside us soon?" I asked.

"Eh, I mean I've never talked to them or anything but I guess I still feel sort of bad. Our people have killed so many people, at this point it's normal." Was the reply from John.

"I guess I feel the same way if I really think about it," I replied.

"How do you feel about us dying?" Murphy asked suddenly. I was taken by surprise since I didn't really know how I felt.

"Honestly, I don't know. I feel like I haven't done anything in life really, and we finally made it to earth. But I also have horrible luck and what's to say life will be good if we go down to earth. Maybe this is what's meant to happen." I finally said.

"For me, I guess I feel similarly. I mean I was supposed to die so many times in these past six years. And it's not like I was ever a good person. But I feel like I was finally trying and I have friends." He said.

"You are a good person, and you have always been. You just didn't ever show who you really were." I said.

"Really though?" He asked.

"Yeah, you were just given the worst life and you didn't know how to be a good person," I said, smiling at him. That was the moment I realized what person the cockroach had truly become. I couldn't believe he was the same person who felt almost no remorse after nearly killing me six years ago.

"Thanks for that, honestly. And you are an amazing person and you didn't deserve any of what has happened to you. You really don't deserve this either." Murphy said.

"My life sucked...but I really haven't tried to be that great of a person."

"Raven, what are you even saying? Nobody that we know is a better person than you are, truly." He responded, I smiled at him.

"How do you truly feel about me?" Murphy asked.

"You are my best friend. There is nobody I'm closer to." I replied.

"No like seriously."

"I'm being serious Murphy. Throughout my whole life I've always felt like I didn't belong with anybody except Finn. And then he basically betrayed me. After that I met the dick who nearly killed me, somehow that guy is the only person that has always been there for me." I responded.

"That means so much to me, you don't even know. I've tried so hard to be a good person, mainly for you," He replied.

"For me?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"After seeing how much I ruined your life, I decided I had to change. Decided that I couldn't be the person everyone thought I was. The dick, the cockroach, the person that gave zero shits and the person nobody cared about." He responded.

"Really? Wow, well I'm happy I did that for you. Because you are basically the best person I know, go me I suppose." He laughed in response. After that we laid back down on our backs. The oxygen level was so low that by now our breaths were few and far between.

"I'm happy I'm here with you." I said in the steadiest voice I could muster.

"So...am...I," He replied the best he could. He closed his eyes and in a moment I knew he was gone. I didn't have the time to be sad before I couldn't keep my own eyes open. I died in peace knowing I was next to my favourite person.

 **Authors' Note-**

Thank you so much for reading! I know it's been three weeks since I updated and I said I would often but here we are. Hopefully everyone has had a good start to the year. This particular story is actually one of my favourites. It's pretty sad but hopefully you can still appreciate it.

-mfandom61


	4. I don't feel like that

I took a seat on the chair next to Echo. I looked over at Raven and Shaw who seem engrossed in their conversation.

"Hey, what's Shaw like?" I asked Echo, very curious about who this guy who seemed to have charmed Raven is.

"I don't know, I've spoken to him like twice." She replied.

"That's still two more times than I've spoken to him."

"Well you aren't missing out on much," Echo responded.

"I'm just curious," I said.

"Why do you even care Murphy? It's not like other human beings ever interest you."

"Maybe I've taken a liking to getting to know people." I responded.

"Oh, ohhh!" Echo exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, very confused by what she was going on about.

"You like Raven like, like her. How did I not see this. Especially when you and Emori broke up." Echo said mainly to herself.

"What? No! I do not like Raven." I said as seriously as I could muster. Though I don't know if that's completely true.

"Come on Murphy. You do, why else would you want to know anything about Shaw." She replied, looking straight at me.

"Maybe I want to make friends, Echo."

"I don't even know why we are still arguing. It's painfully obvious. But a terrible time to realize it Murphy. I mean, I think she likes Shaw." Echo said.

"That's great, she can like Shaw all she wants. Since we are just friends." I said, emphasizing the last part.

"You keep denying it. Ugh, now I want you guys to be together. I'm supposed to be neutral." Echo said smacking herself on the head lightly. I stood up and decided to take a bit of a walk. Echo talking to me like this was weird. She was wrong, right?

Later on I was sitting on the floor not doing much and Echo came to join me.

"Hey, so I guess I apologize for being so adamant earlier." Echo said.

"Thank you for realizing that you are wrong," I said.

"I never said that. I'm still completely correct. You're in love with Raven and you know it even if you don't want to admit it." She said. I just shook my head. Why in the world would I like Raven, of all people.

"What is this I hear about you liking Raven John?" Emori asked sitting with us.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Echo said to her.

"It's fine. John and I are over as a couple. How did I not notice you liking Raven?"

"Emori, Echo, I do not like Raven," I said.

"Oh really?" Emori teased.

"It just sucks that he didn't notice until Raven found someone else to like." Echo said sadly to Emori.

"You two are ridiculous, honestly," I said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Raven asked joining us on the floor.

"Nothing," I responded curtly.

"So Raven, how's Shaw?" Emori asked looking at me. I glared at her and she looked away.

"He's fine…" she replied. I looked up and saw Shaw walking over to us.

"Raven, you left your paper." Shaw said handing her the map she had drawn up earlier with us

"Oh, I haven't met you guys yet. I'm Shaw." He said motioning to Emori and I. We stood up and Emori shook his hand first and introduced herself.

"I'm John Murphy." I said while quickly shaking Shaw's outstretched hand. We stood awkwardly for a second before Echo got up and sparked a conversation with Shaw about something that happened the other day. He left a few minutes later.

The next day I woke up fairly early to people talking. Everyone seemed busy for this early in the morning. I pushed myself off the uncomfortable 'bed'. Echo was still asleep and Emori was in the corner talking to some girl. But what was kind of concerning was that Raven was sitting on Shaw's 'bed' which was basically a plank of wood like all the others.

It sucked that Raven was spending so much time with a guy she just met over the people she was in space with for 6 years. Yeah, that was it. Not that I liked her it was just that she was being unfair. My relationship with Raven is so platonic, it would win an award.

"Morning John!" Emori basically sung as she walked over to me.

"I liked you better when we weren't on speaking terms." I said which was followed by a chuckle from Emori. Without thinking I looked over at Raven and Shaw.

"Maybe you should tell her.." Emori said quietly.

"There's nothing to tell." I stated and walked away quickly. I sat down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Raven came and sat down next to me a little while later.

"What's up with you?" She asked making herself as comfortable as possible.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You just seem kind of off. And you keep looking over at me." She said.

"Well I just realized we haven't gotten to talk much since we 'reunited'. Since you have been busy with Shaw." I practically whispered the last part but I knew that she heard me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't really know what to talk to you about. Things have changed lately." She responded looking almost sad.

"Yeah, I'm not one of your only 6 options of people to talk to anymore. You don't have to sugarcoat it. Just say that you don't want to speak to me, it's fine."

"What, no! Murphy that's definitely not what I meant. We were apart for like a week and the only person I really had to talk to was Shaw. I'm really sorry that I haven't made an effort to talk to you since you came here." She said.

"It's crystal clear that you only became 'friends' with me because you had barely anyone else to talk to." I said, sounding pretty mean.

"Okay, that's enough. Murphy, you are the person I have been closest to for the past six years." Raven said and she looked like she was about to cry. My intentions were never to make her cry. I almost wanted to cry myself seeing her that upset. And I had of course caused it yet again.

"Sorry." I said quickly before standing up. I didn't want to make her any more upset. Before I could walk away she pulled my arm to sit back down so I did.

"Don't just walk away." She said quietly. I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes, I looked away. I really didn't want to see her cry. She leaned towards me and put her head on my shoulder. I was confused on what I should do so I put my arm around her. She moved after a few seconds and wiped her eyes.

"I'm really sorry that I made you feel like I don't care because I do." She said.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry I made you cry." I responded. She laughed slightly.

"I probably deserved it for not being a good enough friend."

"You never deserve to cry." I told her. She smiled at me.

"I promise that I'll make an effort to spend more time with you." She said.

"And I promise I'll make a huge effort not to make you cry since that's what you deserve." I responded. She got up smiled at me one last time and walked over to do something else. I need to sort out my feelings, so I don't hurt her again I care too much about her to do that.

 **Authors' Note-**

Sorry it's been a little while. But I only post on this one when I post on ao3 (which is 3 chapters ahead, in case you want to read other stories). I wrote this particular story months ago, so it's not very good. But I felt like posting it anyway. Thanks for reading, suggestions for new stories are always welcome

-mfandom61


End file.
